Left 4 Dead Wiki:Requests for adminship
' Requests for adminship (RFA)' is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please be familiar with the administrators' reading list and how-to guide before submitting your request. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Remember, RfAs are not popularity contests. You are voting in a possible new administrator, and you must be sure that you can trust that person with a few extra buttons that could become rather troublesome if the user ever gets out of hand. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. LinkusStrifen Requesting to be a janitor or something seeing as I clean up alot of pages and add things that many people don't know about. LinkusStrifen 19:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Comments Supporters Non Supporters Takua108 Requesting adminship on grounds that I will work hard on improving the wiki, like I have so far today :) takua108 22:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Comments Supporters Non Supporters Ashsflames I'd love to be an admin/moderator of some sort for this wiki. We've got a long way to go in terms of content, especially when the game is released on the 18th, so I'll be ready to update and upload. I've been contributing little things here and there, and recently created/uploaded a new favicon to replace the default "w". Ashsflames 18:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Comments :Asking again, since I haven't gotten any response, even a declining one. I'm learning how to use these wikis fast, and my full-room walkthroughs might start picking up again, if people like it. If they don't, we can just link to some other level playthroughs if we really want walkthroughs on every page. Ashsflames 18:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Having walkthroughs on a Wiki might sound stupid and useless but not if done correctly. If you want to create fully detailed walkthroughs covering potential items and quickest routes, someone will read it and be thankful. --Myogaman 18:59, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::I might be moving on to other interests soon so in light of this, I rescind my request. Ashsflames 04:53, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Supporters Non Supporters Cafinator I am requesting to be a Sysop. I have had vast Wiki experience and I have been Sysop on a few Wikis before. I also have had experience being a Mod on Forums and such, so I know a thing or two about being strict yet fair. I check this Wiki often and will make very well sure to fix articles I find incorrect or not up to standards, and will change the poll and video when I feel necessary. I very well know that a Wiki community is not great because the Wiki is, a Wiki is great because the Wiki community is. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Comments Well, you seem to have a pretty good head on your shoulders, and you seem to be fairly active--more so than our two admins so far, anyway. However, I haven't really seen most of your edits thus far, have I? Out of curiosity, I'll take a look through your contributions sometime. Also, do you mind if I ask what other wikis you have sysop on? You probably have my vote, though. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I used to be Admin on SporeWiki, but I was demoted to rollback due to inactivity. And having a creepy picture on my User page. Actually, I should put "Sysop on a'' Wiki", because the second Wiki is CD-i Wiki; oh help me. 'CAFINATOR' [[User talk:Cafinator|''Indeed]] 03:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Squadelah, I hope she made lotsa spaghetti? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Don't remind me. :::Also, I've made some pages more than just edits, as this is a new Wiki. Intro Scene, Finale, and Reload is an example. :::PS ::: } is my favorite prank to do on a Wiki. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol. Just trying to forget about it? ::::I know you have made a few articles, I've seen them. The Intro Scene is good, the others are pretty recent, are they not? ::::Oh, that's cruel. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, some are recent. Like...yesterday. But I fixed some grammatical errors, and added "Quotes" to the survivors, among other miscellaneous shtuff. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::So I've noticed. I generally keep a close eye on the recent changes page. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC) i feel that we are the three people that do the main contributions to this wiki and at least one of us should be made an admin as its starting to get stupid as we have pages that need deletion and alot more things that need fixing that only an admin as we can only do so much without an admin backing us up Spygon 13:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I intend to apply, myself, sooner or later. Four admins, two or three of which being active, doesn't seem too bad for one hundred articles... However, I'm not going to apply at this very moment. Sometime between the end of January and May, perhaps. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 14:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) /signed Dashade 14:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Supporters # I give my support; Cafinator has done an excellent job with keeping the front page updated, constantly adding interesting media to it. He also does well in editing articles, having added some, himself. He seems to have a good (albeit somewhat silly) head on his shoulders, and he's also fairly active—definitely something we need. Not to mention, he's been a sysop in the past, so perhaps he knows the ropes, or at least has an idea of how to properly use his powers. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 00:15, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Non Supporters Stigma-231 (Closed) Voting for this user has stopped. Reason:' Granted sysop by User:uberfuzzy. '''''Important Links in Advance : My Talk Page '' '' '' '' I think it's about time I did this. I, Stigma-231, am requesting sysop status on the Left 4 Dead Wiki. I have been editing this wiki since December 21st, 2008, and in that time, I have accumulated approximately , the vast majority of which in the main name space. However, I've been a contributor to wikis since February of last year, making this nearly a year of editing. Surely, I'd know my way around the wikia interface by now? I've never been an administrator of another wiki, but I have had rollback rights on Halopedia, as shown here. I've also read the articles on the Help Wikia on administration. I believe I can piece things together from those pages, as well as closely observing the actions of administrators on other wikis. In my time here, I have—as clearly stated before—made many contributions to the wiki, ranging from basic grammar and formatting in articles, to adding massive parts (like the walkthroughs) to and creating a few articles, to personalizing our templates (such as Welcome and WelcomeIP), to reverting unwanted edits to pages throughout a few different name spaces. To do all this, logically, I am quite active. However, active as I may be, I'm fairly limited as I am. I can't act proactively and stop an obvious vandal. I can only deal with the aftermath of their work, which can be rather difficult at times when they continue to attack a single page. I can't delete any spam articles, only mark them for deletion and hope the current (whom aren't always there, though I'm sure it's not their fault) will handle it when they can. If I'' were an admin, however, I feel I could work more efficiently than I do now, and function to even better serve this wiki. Naturally, I will continue to put in as much effort as needed to help. I'm not exactly sure if I've covered everything as of yet, but for the moment, it is all I can think of. If ''anyone has any further questions or comments or anything of that sort, please don't hesitate to leave them on my talk page! I will address you as soon as I possibly can. I sincerely thank you for reading, and I earnestly hope that my request will be taken into consideration by the community. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 23:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Supporters #I SUPPORT STIGMA. Because she definitely deserves it. She's edited a ton of stuff on this wiki already. Oh and. She's totally awesome. × Medic "I'm the Repo! Legal Assassin!"talk] #Go Stigma! As per Medical, she definately deserves this! Nicmavr 15:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC) #I fully support STIGMA she has put so much time and effort into this wiki.She has alot of experince and knowledge of the left 4 dead world and uses that to bring an accurate and detailed wiki.She always updates and checking things and always looks at other users content with an open mind.She would a perfect admin for this wiki as it wouldnt be half as good if she hadnt work on it Spygon 10:57, 2 February 2009 (UTC) #Though I don't have a user page here (or the game) I, EliteMaster117, am a fan of L4D and Stigma should be an admin! EliteMaster117 21:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) #Having shown a willingness to listen to others, I'll go ahead and support her. Dashade 00:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC) #I support stigma and I think she would make an excellent admin. BR Ninja15 04:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Non-Supporters Five Dog (Closed) Voting for this user has stopped. Reason:' Granted sysop by User:uberfuzzy. Under normal circumstances, I would remain a regular user. I will accept that outcome, if that is the case. However, I do believe that I should do this. I, Five Dog, hereby request to be granted the illusive sysop status. It is no lie to say that I am not exactly a "seasoned editing veteran", as my only other work is on The Vault where I am a regular user. From there, I have learned the basics from the many sysops and the lone bureaucrat. I was taught how to edit pages efficiently, create decent-looking template layouts and write entirely new articles from scratch. I would like to think that I have learned how to do things right. I have recently spread across a few different wikis now and like everyone, I am learning useful things as I go. I am willing and able to edit frequently and tidily. My work here on the Left 4 Dead Wiki consists of many things. To begin, I am active on this wiki nearly every day and I have often spent my free time correcting spelling mistakes and adding sensible content. I am not one to edit something I am not entirely sure of without consent: i.e. I will ask on the talk page before taking action. My contributions include: * Project: Walkthrough - creating suitable and trustworthy walkthroughs for pages requiring them. Cleaning up existing walkthroughs. * Created the Survival Template for use under the "Survival" headings in the aforementioned walkthroughs. * Wrote the Developer Commentary out and placed it in the wiki. * Actively searching for and removing any unsightly strikethroughs in the articles. * Grammar corrections. * Spelling corrections. * Vandalism removal. * Research into unknown facts for placement on the wiki. Example: The Assault Rifle burst glitch. I wrote the description here and I checked with multiple PC users whether it worked for them or not. Possible future contributions include: * Cooperation with TheCreaturenator16 to create mapped walkthroughs. * Updating and protecting future Left 4 Dead 2 articles. * Creating templates where required. Useful Reference Pages: :My Talk Page :'' '' :'' '' :My "To-do" list In truth, the collection of work I have gathered is definitely short of remarkable, but I do believe it shows commitment to the wiki. In total, I have agglomerated around to this wiki. I am prepared to help keep the wiki clean and controlled when Left 4 Dead 2 arrives. If you have any reason to support me, I appreciate it. Alternatively, if you have any reason to go against me being a sysop, it is equally good as I'd love to hear why, so I can work towards improving myself for the future. Thank you for reading my request. Warmest regards, ::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) '{ } 01:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Supporters #I fully support you to become an administrator of this wiki, for the past 2 weeks or so I've seen you writing amazing walkthroughs and tried to read most of them, and they're interesting and useful, but that doesn't matter as a common editor should know how to make such things, you're more unique than the common editor such as myself because of your strong lanaguage, you know when to plan and when to do so. You care more about the stuff that hasn't been fully "wikied" than the new releases, and that's a good thing obviously. Good luck Five Dog, you deserve that position for your hard work. Zikkun 11:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #I believe that Five Dog is an invaluable part of this wiki. He does everything from minor edits to vandalism removal to large projects like the walkthroughs. He keeps his work balanced between new pages, writing information about new content, and keeping an eye on the old pages. He often resolves conflicts, he is very knowledgeable, and he gets along well with other users. He deserves more power because of all these things. Good luck, Five Dog. TheCreaturenator16 22:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) #I fully support Five Dog,he has made this wiki amazing with small minor edits and larger more detailed edits.He has extreme Left 4 Dead knowledge and gets along with everyone.He deserves adminship and I support him all the way. Good luck Five Dog--Six Dog.11TY 17:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) #?!What!? how is Five dog not an admin with all the work he has been doin just not on this wiki but other wikis i full support his request to become an admin Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 01:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) # Of all the frequent contributors I've seen on the Left 4 Dead Wiki, Five Dog here in particular tends to stand out. I'm not saying his edits are more valuable than anyone else's, of course, but they have certainly helped a lot. The fact of the matter is, not only is Five Dog a very active contributor, but his contributions are good role models for newer editors. He has the ambition to do things, and he does them; doesn't talk about them for long periods of time. Just does them. That's a great quality for an administrator to have. I give my full support, and in fact, were I bureaucrat (hint hint), I would have given him sysop rights some time ago. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 01:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Non-Supporters Jo The Marten (Closed) Voting for this user has stopped. ''Reason: Granted sysop by User:Stigma-231. I believe now is a good time to post one of these. I, Jo, merely request to become a sysop for this Wiki. I have experiences tinkering with other Wiki-like sites, making Wiki templates, and I have learned so much more since registering. Before becoming active here, I was relatively active on the ''Pokémon Wiki: Bulbapedia. There I would clear up mistakes, add to various trivia, and edits to the TV show section in general. Now I visit this site more than any other, and I constantly check the recent changes page for any sort of vandalism or error. I feel that after the release of Left 4 Dead 2, this Wiki will need more help in terms of administration, and I’d be happy, and willing to lend a hand any way that I can. However, if I am not granted the honor of being a sysop, I will still work my hardest as an active member to keep this Wiki in shape. So far I have contributed by: *Uploading various images requested by administrators *Created the Locations page *Organizing and cleaning pages *Assisting with templates *Various research *Working with the current administrators on managing certain pages *Keeping the Wiki up-to-date with Left 4 Dead 2 information I’m aware I am only one person, and there are many other worthy candidates for the position of sysop. The Wiki thrives on the efforts of the regular users, and the administration. It’s a team effort and I request to be someone who keeps things in order and keep it a safe and friendly environment for everyone. Thank you for your time. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Comments Supporters # The question that most editors ask is "What does it take to be an admin?" An administrator is not just an editor with a few extra abilities, but rather a person who can be trusted with said abilities. An administrator is to be trustworthy, dependable, and above all, a good editor. Admins are active contributors, keeping vandals in line and adding new content. These are all traits of a good administrator. I am extremely pleased to be able to say honestly, that Jo The Marten easily has all of them. Not only is she a very active contributor, but her edits are always useful and constructive. I'm relieved while checking the recent edits, to see that they are made by Jo The Marten, and from there, I know that I am free to check the others, without needing to worry about that one. Her abilities extend even beyond text and templates, moving further into helpful images and visuals. Perhaps, though, her crowning achievement, is that she is a very nice person, someone no-one would be afraid to ask for help. In all, it comes down to this: I fully support you, Jo. Good luck. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 02:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) # When I came to this wiki, one of the first people I met was Jo, she welcomed me and helped me a little, then helped me find the IRC and such. Often times, you go ahead and find a wiki, but at the first unhelpful edit, you get basically yelled at, but Jo is the kind of person who while reverting the edit, will help you learn how to add wiki-markup and other similar things. So yeah, I completely support Jo. --Crowbar 16:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) # When I first joined, I was a little timid. I had heard stories about dark admins and moderators that were shrouded with fear and armed with Ban-hammers. But I got to know five-dog and stigma, and they have grown into two of my best personal friends. when Jo stumbled onto the website, we tried to be as compassionate as we could, and I felt like I saw Jo do the same things I did. Jo is committed to the success of the wiki, making great edits and wonderful ideas that have drastically improved the site, such as the locations page and the new quotes pages. Jo has the motivation and skill to join the table with Five Dog and Stigma. --Legofan94 17:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) #I feel that Jo has added quite a bit to this wiki, and she does deserve adminship. She has added very helpful pages, and other things. I support her.--Supermutantslayer450 17:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Non Supporters Aratinga A. Well i find out the Left 4 Dead wiki 2 or 3 months ago, but i aready love it. I made some few contributions, like weapons stuff. I'm sure, when L4D2 get available, i'll try update every L4D2 stuff i can. Well i think just some few persons knows me like Jo and Stigma, but i'll do my best for more people know me. I hope i get approved. Some of my contributions: * Weapons * Melee weapons * Some quotes * Infected * And i'll update a lot of L4D2 when it get available. Well that's all folks. If any of you want talk to me i'm most of the time online ^^. Aratinga A., 23 September 2009, (UTC) Coments # I support you, but at the same time, I don't. You're a very nice person, but it takes more than just being nice to be a good admin. For one, you have to practically be a grammar nazi and know the structure of things. In your post, I can spot 5 mistakes right off the bat. Second, I suggest you edit a LOT more. I had over 600 edits when I posted mine a few days ago, and you have less than 50. I think you are fully capible of being a good admin, you just need experience. Do this and come back after you've learned abit more about Wikis. =) Good luck, friend. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Supporters Unfortunately, now that Jo The Marten has been accepted as an administrator, this wiki, as humble and small as it is compared to others, is not in need of more admins right now. In fact, the current number of three active members is perfect relative to our size. Even two was enough, but three filled our last real slot. Once the wiki grows in articles and expands with sequels being released and whatnot, your request will be considered. Until that time, I recommend you learn what you can of wiki editing and increase your total contributions to this wiki. Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 17:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Non-Supporters